


Legacy of Time - A Shadowhunters Story

by kennashs



Series: Legacy of Time [1]
Category: Legacies - Fandom, Shadowhunters, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Claire herondale, F/F, F/M, M/M, Own Characters - Freeform, alyssa lightwood-bane, cameron lewis - Freeform, charlie herondale, drew harris, jax lewis, tyler lewis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennashs/pseuds/kennashs
Summary: A fanfic and story inspired by Cassandra Clare’s The Mortal Instruments - Shadowhunters series





	Legacy of Time - A Shadowhunters Story

After the Shadow and Mortal world was saved 3 years ago, the world began going back to normal. Whatever normal was for the Shadow World. The demons were under control and the Down World and Shadow World were one in the same, the Shadowhunters still protecting the Mundane’s from feral demons of course. 

After Alec Lightwood and Magnus Banes wedding, Clarissa Fairchild has forgotten her memories and he runes had fizzled off her skin in golden dust particles. She had forgotten everything. The Angels had taken away her runes, had taken her away from the Shadow World and ultimately her family. Clarissa Fairchild had saved the world, and the Shadowhunters and Down Worlders would never forget that; not if Jace had anything to do with it. 

A few years after it happened Alec and Magnus had adopted a daughter, after falling in love with Isabelle and Simon’s three sons; Jax, Tyler and Cameron. All adopted of course, triplets. Magnus and Alec decided to go down the same route, adopting a beautiful baby girl and calling her Alyssa Lightwood-Bane. She was a witch and very skilled with the bow and arrow. 

Clary and Jace had been spending more time together, Clary falling in love with him all over again while Jace tried to bring back her memories. One night after their date they went back to her place, the next morning hungover Clary felt sick. Jace had already gone back to the institute; telling Clary the same lie that his sick mother would be furious. Clary felt her stomach turn as she ran into the bathroom, holding herself. 

A few hours later while Clary was shopping for more art supplies something inside her told her to go to the clinic, as she walked through the halls she spotted a pregnancy test packet. She grabbed one off the shelf and slowly walked up to the counter, head down, eyes on the floor.

“That’ll be $1.50 please” the counter woman said. 

As Clary rummaged through her bag for her purse she almost began to cry. 

“Hey” the woman said and Clary looked up “You can take the test in the back, I’ll put it on your tab” the woman smiled.

Clary smiled back “Thank you!” she rushed into the clinic bathroom and took out the test. 

After, she stood on the other side of the room while the test was sitting next to the sink. She was stood against the wall with one leg up against it, her nails were in her mouth as she chewed away at them. The alarm rang and Clary froze, the minutes were up and the answers were right in front of her. She took a breath and lunged for the test, she turned it over and read the result. 

—

Jace got back to the institute to find Alec hugged over a book sitting in his office, Jace knocked on the door gently and walked in.

“Can I come in?” Jace asked, already entering the room.

Alec waved his hand as if to say you already are “How’s you day been?” Alec asked. 

“It’s been the usual” Jace turned around and walked over to the window, it had some ice on it. 

“You just got back from seeing Clary?” Alec asked casually.

Jace’s head snapped around and he saw Alec staring at him; he knew. How did he know. “I—“ Jace was lost for words.

“It’s okay, Jace” Alec stood up and walked over to him “If you’ve been seeing her for as long as I think you have and the Angel’s haven’t done anything? I think it’s fine” 

“How did you know?” Jace asked, his voice jittery. 

Alec put a hand on Jace’s shoulder “I could feel your pain, and a few months ago it wavered. It was obvious” 

“I could’ve met someone else” Jace suggested.

“No chance” Alec said laughing slightly and sitting back down at his desk. 

—

Simon and Izzy were sitting in bed, two of their boys came running in as they yelled and laughed. 

“Boys!” Izzy yelled as she laughed along with them “Shh we don’t want to wake your baby brother” she pointed over to Cameron in the cot next to Simon’s side of the bed.

“Yeah, he’s not a morning person” Simon hugger Jax as Tyler sat in between them. 

“Go and get dressed, the both of you” Izzy demanded.

After the boys left Isabelle looked over at Simon and stared, once he noticed he looked back “What?” he asked warily. 

“Did you know?” Isabelle asked.

“Did I know what?” Simon was confused but part of him knew what she was asking.

“Did you know” she asked more firmly this time.

Simon looked down at the book in his lap and scratched at his nose before looking back up at Isabelle “Yes”

Izzy scoffed then jumped out of bed “I knew it! You were lying to me this whole time!” she yanked a dress over her head.

“Not lying” Simon stood up too “Just not telling you everything” 

Isabelle stared at Simon, eyes watering “Same thing”

Isabelle shook her head at Simon who sighed before she stormed out the room “Izzy—“ he began but the door was slammed in his face. 

—

Magnus was on the phone when Alec arrived at his apartment, answering calls non stop from clients.

Magnus smiled as he saw Alec “Hey” he whispered as he covered the phone to kiss Alec before putting it back to his ear. 

Alec put down his briefcase and went straight to Alyssa’s room, he stared at her as she laid in her cot; sleeping peacefully. He walked slowly over to the cot and kissed her gently on the forehead, he was scared for when she grew up. Alec knew she would be a powerful warlock just like Magnus. 

Magnus snuck up behind Alec and hugged him, causing him the jump slightly “You okay there Shadowhunters” Magnus kissed his neck. 

“I’m fine” Alec walked back into the living room, and Magnus followed.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked.

“What? Nothing.” Alec answered as she opened his briefcase and riffled through his papers. 

Magnus walked over to him and turned Alec to face him, gripping onto his shoulders “I know you, now tell me what’s wrong”

“Jace” Alec sighed “Has been seeing Clary” Magnus’ widened his eyes and turned around walking away from Alec “He’s been seeing her for months, I was suspicious but I wasn’t certain; until today” 

“He admitted it?” Magnus asked turning back to face Alec.

Alec nodded and Magnus put his hands together, fiddling with his rings. Alec stared at him, squinting his eyes “Did you know?”

Magnus hesitated “Of course not”.

“Good” Alec walked over and hugged Magnus “I cant have anyone else I love lying to me” 

Magnus smiled then dropped it as soon as Alec wasn’t looking at him. 

—

A few hours later Magnus snuck out of his apartment, leaving Alec asleep in his bed. He snuck into the institute and made his way to Jace’s room, he banged on the door. Jace answered it a few seconds later, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

“Magnus—“ Jace could barely see him through is blurred vision as Magnus pushed past him storming into the middle of the room “What—“

“Why the hell did you tell Alec?” Magnus demanded.

“What are you talking about?” Jace’s vision was clear now and he was fully awake. 

“Clary!” Magnus yelled. 

Jace didn’t answer. 

“I just had to lie to my husband!” Magnus sighed “You said you wouldn’t tell him because he can’t know, it-it could put him in danger!” 

“I know!” Jace quickly walked towards Magnus and begged him to stay calm “I promise I will not tell him anything else, I’ll end it with Clary.” 

Jace stopped his sentence suddenly “I’ll break it off...” 

“You don’t have to do that, Jace. It’s unfair on the both of you but we have to find a way to keep this a secret so Alec doesn’t lose his job” 

Jace’s phone began to ring: It was Clary. 

“It’s her” Jace’s eyes were wide.

“Answer!”

Jace clicked the green phone icon on his phone and put it to his ear, he could hear Clary crying on the other side “Clary? Are-are you okay? What’s going on?” 

“Jace you need to get here now” Clary demanded.

“I cant my mother isn’t feeling well... I need to be here to take care of her— what?”

Magnus couldn't tell what was going on, he kept mouthing to Jace “What?” 

Jace froze, his eyes wide and his mouth open. He stood in some kind of trance as he put the phone down a few minutes after Clary had hung up. 

“What is it?!” Magnus asked, worried.

Jace turned to him, the shocked scared impression still plastered on his face “Clary she’s...” 

“She’s what!” 

”She’s pregnant!” 

Jace and Magnus stood staring at each other in the middle of his bed room, Jace dropped his phone and is fell onto the floor; the screen smashing. Pieces of glass flying around it, a shard landing into his foot but he didn’t notice. 

“What the hell are we going to do?” Jace asked. 

“What the hell are you gonna do about what?” Alec asked as he suddenly walked into the room. 

Jace turned around quickly spotting Alec before turning his head to Magnus.


End file.
